Recueil de drabbles
by Phaelys
Summary: Voici un recueil de drabbles humoristiques, ils sont postés aléatoirement, quand l'envie m'en prend.
1. Un exercice bien épuisant

À l'origine, ce drabble devait juste être pour le concours de l'été de la page _Le Chaudron Baveur_ , sur Facebook, mais finalement ça s'est terminé en recueil !

Donc voilà on y est, c'est la première histoire que je publie sur ce site, et j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière. Tous les drabbles n'auront pas toujours de rapport avec la magie, mais c'est avec les personnages des livres tout de même. En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeune homme était en pleine action. _Allez_ , s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. Encore deux ou trois roulements de hanches, et ça serait terminé. Il suait à grosses gouttes, ne ralentissant cependant aucunement son rythme effréné. Son bassin se mouvait avec force et grâce, et tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Il plongea ses prunelles vertes dans celles de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, impatiente d'en finir autant que lui. Soudainement, il vit avec satisfaction toutes ses barrières céder, et son adversaire s'écrouler, essoufflée. Il soupira de soulagement, éreinté, et put enfin se relâcher. Ça y était. Après tant d'efforts, il avait enfin réussi. Lui. Le Survivant. Harry Potter, lui-même, avait gagné le championnat du monde de Hoola Hoop !


	2. Noyade matinale

Voilà le deuxième, bon je vous préviens tout de suite, les personnages vont être très aléatoires parce que j'écris à l'inspiration et sans ordre particulier. ^^'

* * *

Cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, soit assez banalement. Il s'était levé, comme d'habitude, s'était étiré, comme d'habitude, et était parti manger, comme d'habitude. Mais il savait. C'était AUJOURD'HUI. Il tenta, lorsqu'il L'entendit, vainement de s'enfuir, mais il fut soulevé dans les airs d'un « Levicorpus ». Il se débattit, mais ne pouvait rien contre Sa baguette. Il fut plongé dans la cavité, remplie par ELLE, juste devant lui d'un « Aguamenti ». Et lorsqu'il fut relâché dans l'eau, il remua comme un beau diable, ayant bon espoir de réussir à s'en sortir. Cependant, tout ce qu'il arriva à faire, fut d'avaler de l'eau par la bouche et les narines, et de se noyer au fond de la baignoire. Il ressortit sa tête de l'eau, pataud, et se laissa faire par sa tortionnaire, abattu.

\- Franchement Pattenrond, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir quand c'est l'heure du bain !


	3. Une attirance particulière

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, ça me fait hyper plaisir que vous me lisiez ! c: Et un grand merci à Westyversionfrench pour son commentaire !

* * *

Le jeune brun tendit sa main devant lui le plus loin possible. Perché dans les airs, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa tenue rouge et or, il savait qu'il y arriverait. Il allait y arriver. Il ne pouvait décemment pas échouer. La petite boule dorée était seulement à quelques centimètres de sa main, il la voyait distinctement et ne put qu'étendre son bras plus encore afin de réussir à la saisir. Pris d'un élan de courage, il s'élança du haut de son perchoir et l'objet tant désiré lla se nicher dans sa petite main. Tout en dessous de lui se cassa la figure et il tomba lui-même au sol, un peu étourdi. Attirée par le vacarme, une tornade rousse surnommée "Maman" déboula dans la pièce. Elle arrêta son regard sur son fils dans son pyjama aux couleurs de Gryffondor, puis sur la boule dorée qu'il serrait fébrilement contre lui. Elle soupira.

\- Albus, lâche ce Ferrero.


	4. Des illustrations étranges

Désolée, celui-ci est un peu court, et je le poste un peu tard ^^'

* * *

La brune tourna le livre dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément à y trouver un sens. Elle observait avec suspicion les différentes illustrations, mais ne comprenait pas dans quel sens les regarder. Comment réussir à faire cela ? C'était improbable, impossible, irréalisable ! Quelles étaient ces positions étranges ? Fronçant les sourcils de plus belle, elle héla sa camarade de dortoir.

\- Daphné, c'est quoi ce truc ? Le nouveau Kamasutra ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de la question de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pansy... C'est un magazine de gymnastique.


End file.
